Sore Gum
by Kristoffer Roux
Summary: Harry did something bad to Hermione, and his guilt resides in. No specific timeline.


Title: **Sore Gum**

Category: **Harry Potter**

Rating: **K**

Language: **English**

Genre: **Hurt/Comfort & Friendship**

Pairing: **Harry P. & Hermione G.**

**Summary**

Harry did something bad to Hermione, and his guilt resides in. No specific timeline.

**Disclaimer**

I own nothing but the plot itself. The idea is solely based from my experience.

**Warning**

If you're looking for an excelled composition, and have such a way in words, then this is not the one for you. This is only a one-shot, nothing but a one-shot. Nothing special about it anyhow.

**Favors**

Criticism, favorites, and comments/reviews are greatly appreciated.

xxxXXXxxx

Hey, piece of parchment [PP/Piece of Parchment/Professor Puffer. Loljk. XD],

I just want to let you know that I deem you to be interesting for in fact I'm wasting a drop and spill of ink of writing nonsense characters or letters for you. Don't you think that's astounding, because I, Harry James Potter, the Chosen One, Voldemort's Destroyer, choose to write senseless things that would never help me for my future instead of doing my Potions homework which is due in the afternoon, and that I have less than twelve hours to do it? Rather than be productive, I decide to be a procrastinator instead. And of course, writing to you proves to be more amusing than _Potions _because I actually hate the teacher (he hates me first, so my loathing is perfectly reasonable), and I'm doing _this. _This pathetic nonsense. Wasting a piece of parchment of a senseless scheme.

Nevertheless, if you would speak to me back, I would be really happy that I have a friend that I can talk to every time I can't sleep, but alas, you would never do it unless I have enchanted you somehow with my very own magic. For now, I'm currently experiencing chronic insomnia, whether it's Hermione's curse on me or God's curse on me, I really can't tell as of the moment. I kept tossing and turning, hoping against hope that I would sleep if I wait, but two hours passed me by, my eyes were more awake than usual. So I decided to go to the Common Room, expecting no one will be there, and sure enough, no one is, and I'm alone out here, silently writing to you. Only the sound of a scratching quill and faint snores in the dormitory can be heard as serenity fills the room.

Something happened earlier, you see. I deeply regretted what I did. It wasn't funny. Why did I laugh _at _my best friend, anyway (anyone would laugh about it, I know)?

I woke up in the morning, and felt something physically agonizing. I tried opening my mouth, but the pain would prevent me, so I barely spoke a word to anyone, let alone five words put together, because my gum hurts like hell (and I barely brushed my teeth. The idea was horrifying to me). I said something like, "No", "Yes", "Nothing", "I don't know", "I'm fine" and "Not really" to anyone would talk to me, and my lips were barely moving. Unsurprisingly, Hermione noticed this (she always notices everything about me. That's a fact). She kept asking what was wrong with me and that I should tell her because it's not good to bottle up your feelings. I told her that I'm fine and looked her straight in the eye. She absentmindedly nodded and nagged me no more about it. Thank Merlin though, I thought, but Merlin didn't _really _answer my prayer for Hermione continued to pester me and she told me that she would never stop unless I tell her honestly what was going with me. I yelled that I have an ulcer (we were in the Common Room, and it's a good thing that the two of us were alone) and I saw her eyes were clouded with tears. She was astonished and thought that I was really sick with the Muggle disease (trust me, her expression was really funny), so I was about to laugh out loud, but something stopped me, because the next thing I knew, she burst into tears, and sobbed on the couch. I was abashed what I committed. I didn't mean _it. _I didn't mean hurting her. That wasn't my intention and I told her the truth as I moved beside her on the couch, and patting her back. Let me tell you this, parchment, flabbergasted is an understatement to describe her state. She said that I played around with her feelings and she told me to sod off and that she would never forgive me. Then, she ran off the stairs, and I didn't follow her for I don't know how to comfort a crying girl.

I know, parchment. I shouldn't have done it, but she continued to pester me, so I yelled back out of instinct. As I yelled, my gum hurt, but I paid no heed for Hermione was sobbing because of what I did. It was nothing serious (it's only a mouth ulcer, anyway. It's a common disease and everyone experiences it, and it actually sounds worse than it already is), but to her, my health is of significant matter, and I just joked about it.

I tried to apologize, but she wouldn't hear me out. She was still crying her eyes out when I kindly asked Lavender and Parvati to say that I'm sorry from the deepest of my heart, but they told me that she's in a wreck and that she's not in the mood to talk to anyone, not even me – although I'm her best friend. So I tried to sleep in my bed, but the image of Hermione crying because of me kept popping out inside my head. That's why I'm here, writing to you and I guess you may call this guilt that resides within me.

Anyway, I know it's to be placed in my mind forever, wherever I go and wherever I escape, whenever I think and whenever I sleep, whatever I do and whatever I'm thinking, that Hermione was crying because of me, because I said I have an ulcer. I should have told her differently, like I have a Sore Gum. Mouth Ulcer sounds worse, really, so Sore Gum is what I prefer calling with (it's a self-invented term. Applause for me, parchment).

But let me tell you this, parchment, friendship is not worth risking for (this may stay forever, though), and I regret of what I did because my heart is aching deep inside – and all because I should have told her differently that I have a Sore Gum.

xxxXXXxxx

Words: 1000

**Tell me what you think, please. :D**


End file.
